Unos instantes antes de
by SoraLove
Summary: Cuando estas con quien amas no te interesa lo demas, solo eres pleno al estar a su lado...pero esto no es para siempre,,SESSHOME,,COMPLETO
1. Unos instantes antes de

**Unos instantes antes de….**

Por.- _**SoraLove**_

* * *

_

* * *

Aquel castillo era inmenso, uno podría perderse con facilidad en ese lugar de no ser por la confiable ayuda de los sirvientes, la Bella sacerdotisa se hubiera extraviado constantemente._

**Venga, el amo la esta esperando**-_dijo uno de ellos_

**Gracias ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces e pasado por este lugar sin saber donde estaba la salida, se lo agradezco mucho joven**-_sonrío mientras sus cabellos negros se tambaleaban un poco al caminar_

**No se preocupe**-_una tierna mirada se poso en la mujer_-**Vamos Sesshomaru-sama estaba muy impaciente de verla…**

**Sesshomaru… es verdad el siempre manda a alguien a buscarme en vez de venir personalmente ¡Que mal! Me gusta** **que me rescate de mis constantes recorridos por el castillo sabe que siempre termino perdiéndome.**

**Kagome-sama… en verdad usted aun recuerda**-_mejor se queda callado_-**No importa él esta en el recibidor y me mando por que han venido a visitarla.**

**¡¿De verdad?!-**_muy entusiasmada_**-¿Quién es¿Lo sabes a caso?**

**Pues**-_tose un poco_-**Creo que es una pareja de youkais que están muy interesados en verla al parecer son antiguos camaradas de Inutaisho el padre de Sesshomaru**

**¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Ya veo… Esta bien**- _algo decepcionada_-**Por momento creí que se trataba de Sango, Miroku o Inuyasha… pero supongo que…** **él aun no me perdona por haber decididito quedarme al lado de su hermano**

**Puede ser Kagome-sama pero también creo que Inuyasha no se olvidara fácilmente de usted, enserio el siempre la apreciará por mucho tiempo…**

**Muchas Gracias… Yama…. ¿Yamaneru?**

**Es Yamaneko… pero descuide siempre me confunde de esa manera desde que estoy a su cuidado**

**Lo siento, pero es que como tienes poco de ser mi "Niñero"-**_dijo burlándose de si misma por el hecho de que su querido youkai le había asignado a ese sirviente_-**Pero tratare de recordarlo a partir de ahora**

**Ahhh-**_suspiro mientras sus orejas de youkai neko se movían un poco y volvía a mirar tiernamente a su ama_**-Puede llamarme como guste Kagome-sama**

**Tú tienes un bello nombre y no puedo permitirme llamarte de manera equivocada**

**Jeje… esta bien…**

_La mirada de inocencia de la mujer humana era muy carismática y atrayente para el demonio de origen felino, desde hace tiempo que se le dio el cargo de cuidarla por parte del amo del castillo Sesshomaru no siempre podía estar al pendiente de su mujer aun que el que mas quisiera, pero sabia de su limitada presencia en aquel lugar. Por ello le encargo ese importante deber a Yamaneko uno de sus sirvientes__de hace años en_ _el cual confiaba ciegamente._

_Cuando ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba el lord del oeste fueron recibidos por la pareja de youkai que ya había mencionado el neko._

**Hola**-_saludo respetuosamente a los jóvenes_-**Mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto**

**Hmmm**-_El mayor de todos, el hombre youkai de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante se acercó a ella y la abrazo con mucha familiaridad, cosa que no causo los celos de Sesshomaru algo bastante extraño_-**Hola disculpa es que sentía las ganas de abrazarte, discúlpame… mi nombre es Kasemaru… la he visto un par de veces pero no la había saludado cordialmente**

**Descuide**-_algo sonrojada_-**me sorprendió la actitud pero por lo visto**-_voltea a ver a Sesshomaru y le sonríe_-**Mi Sessho no se enojo así que esta bien**

**Ah-**_el lord se sorprende ante la actitud de su mujer_-**Es solo un mocoso, no tiene caso que me encele de algo así.**

**Me alegra saber**

_Los presentes le miraron un tanto extrañados pero no dijeron nada, los invitados deseaban pasar mucho tiempo con ella, una extraña atracción había entre la pareja de youkai a pesar de que kagome apenas los veía._

_Cuando fue el turno de Seishime, la youkai de cabellos plateados y con un gran parecido al lord, de ir a saludarla esta se comporto mas reservada; quedándose sentada a_ _la expectativa de lo que fuese a decir la sacerdotisa._

**Kagome-sama es muy interesante que nos comparta sus vivencias**

**Gracias Seishime-san**-_cierra los ojos y suspira_-**Pero no hay mucho que contar lo mas impresionante fue que pude estar al lado de alguien como mi amado Sesshomaru después de tantas cosas que vivimos juntos en tan poco tiempo… **

**¿Desde hace cuanto que lo conoce?-**_pregunto intrigada la mujer youkai_

**Lo conozco desde hace mas de un año, pero comenzamos a vivir juntos desde hace poco… a penas tenemos unos siete meses**

_La mirada de sesshomaru se tornaba perdida entre las cortinas de la ventana de esa habitación, mientras que kasemaru seguía viendo a la mujer con mucha ternura. Fue entonces que Seishime comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas cosa que le pareció muy extraña a la Joven de cabellos negros._

**¡¿Seishime-san, te encuentras bien?!**

**Discúlpeme-**_limpio ella misma sus mejillas mojadas_**-Me pareció tierno por que desde que conozco a… al señor sesshomaru he sabido que usted cambio mucho su forma de ser, Estoy segura que la quiere demasiado.**

**Ahh-**_kagome se sonrojo sin darse cuenta_**-Yo también lo amo mucho ¡Es mas! Me gustaría tener un lindo bebé con el en algún tiempo**

**¡¡Ah!!-**_los tres se sorprendieron_

**Bueno-**_suspiro_**-esperare un poco más de tiempo, después de todo aun soy muy joven para pensar en ser madre.**

**Le aseguro que será una madre maravillosa-**_los ojos cafés oscuro del youkai se entrelazaron con los de la joven del mismo color_

**¡¡Ojala!!-**_le sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos para después encontrarse con los dorados ojos del lord del castillo_**-¿Cierto?**

**Seguro**

_El taiyoukai se puso enfrente de su mujer para después besarla delicadamente en sus tiernos labios. En un principio ella sintió pena puesto que eran observados por los jóvenes youkais pero después se dejo llevar ante los suculentos labios de su amado, ella lo besaba con la misma pasión de la primera vez… a pesar…hmmm a pesar de los años ella siempre se sonrojaba con cada beso que este le daba, a su vez__Sesshomaru trataba de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería por medio de ellos._

_Sin embargo en esta ocasión había mucha nostalgia en el aire cosa que detectaba la__sacerdotisa a la perfección pero no podía entender el por que._

**Disculpe-**_interrumpió seishime_**-Debemos irnos… es que, hay muchas cosas que hacer Kagome-sama**

**No se preocupen-**_dijo sonrojada mientras su compañero se encargaba de abrazarla por la espalda_**-Fue un gusto conocerlos…**

**A nosotros-**_suspiro el joven de cabellos color ébano_**-También, enserio que si**

**Adiós… ¡Cuídense mucho!**

_Higurashi sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho sin saber el por que sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas pero estas solo se quedaron reposando en sus bellos__luceros sin__derramar una sola de ellas por sus mejillas._

_Los abrazó con tanta naturalidad que pudo sentir como se estremecían entre sus brazos… sintiendo la calidez del alma de kagome, era casi como estar en la seguridad de los brazos de una madre… era casi igual_

**Hasta luego-**_kasemaru no contuvo las lágrimas y se alejo poco a poco tomando de la mano a Seishime, esta última estaba totalmente ida por lo que paso_

**Kagome-**_el taiyoukai la abrazo nuevamente y se fueron hasta los aposentos de Ambos a descansar un poco_

* * *

_Después de unas horas la mujer se quedo profundamente dormida, reposando su cabeza en una fina almohada mientras que su youkai se quedaba mirándola con detalle cada facción de su amada. Lo único que le perturbaba era la bellaza intacta de esta a pesar de los años… muchos años… los cuales no se veían reflejados en__aquella__humana todo por cumpla de una maldición, la cual contrajo a causa de su soledad y miedo de perder lo que tanto amaba. Sesshomaru no podía perdonarse aquella atrocidad… a pesar del tiempo él siempre la seguirá amando como a la única mujer que pudo hacerle cambiar y palpitar su corazón, aquel que estaba tan calmado como siempre pero era distinto cada que veía a la miko._

**¡¿Puedo pasar señor?!**

**Hmm-**_volvió a si mismo_**-Yamaneko… eres tu… ¡Pasa!**

**Disculpe la molestia pero**-_lo miro directamente a los ojos_**-Lo busca su hermano**

**¡¿Inuyasha?!**

**Así es**

**Esta bien, hazlo pasar yo iré en un momento… por favor después de hacerlo entrar regresa y vigila a mi mujer**

**No se preocupe enseguida lo hago**

_Las penumbras se apoderaban con facilidad del castillo puesto que había pocas personas viviendo en el, además de eso el mismo príncipe había ordenado que se quedase de la misma manera. En los últimos años su actitud fría volvía a__presentarse en su ser… poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes, muy a su pesar._

_Finalmente al bajar por aquellas escaleras largas, pudo ver como un hanyou de__mirada pérdida y color ámbar se encontraban con los ojos de su hermano._

**¿Cómo esta?-**_pregunto temeroso a la respuesta_

**Ella… esta mejor… pero no se por cuanto tiempo más**

**Ya veo-**_volvió a bajar la mirada_**-Te vez mal**

**Ja-**_le mira con arrogancia_**-¿Y como quieres que este, Inuyasha?**

**Al menos… tú compartiste más tiempo que yo… con ella**

**Hmm-**_cierra momentáneamente los ojos_**-Es cierto, kagome es una mujer muy peculiar, Te soy sincero… en un principio creí que solo estaría con ella poco tiempo ya que a fin de cuentas ella había sido tu mujer antes**

**No de la manera-**_interrumpió-_**que tu creías… jamás llegue intimar con ella pero si había ocasiones en que lo deseaba, supongo que al ser Tú el primero… fue algo muy importante para que ella decidiera compartir su vida contigo.**

**Supongo que no viniste a hablar de eso ¿Verdad?**

**Tienes razón-**_suspiro_**-No he venido por eso… lo que sucedió es que una amiga de kagome de su época, murió hace poco, sentí tanto miedo de eso que decidí a ver como estaba. Aun que con su enfermedad lo mas seguro es que ni se acuerde de mi**

**Si por casualidad te olvidase… eso significaría que me olvidaría a mi también, después de todo te conoció primero.**

**Si-**_dijo algo contento_**-No puedo creer que se vaya olvidando de las cosas o más bien de parte de su vida…**

**En estos momentos no recuerda nada de lo que hemos vivido en los últimos años, con decirte que cree que apenas tenemos meses de vivir juntos…**

**Kagome-**_un nudo en la garganta del hanyou lo hizo callar un poco pero era más grande su dolor en el pecho que lo dejo hablar_**-¡SESSHOMARU!**

**Hmmm ¿Qué?**

**Permíteme verla… aun que sea la ultima vez… por favor… ¡Te lo ruego!**

**Eres patético-**_le miro con lastima_**-Sin embargo sé que le dará gusto verte… no creas que se emocionara tanto después de años de no verse para ella apenas son unos cuantos meses. Así que… no digas nada inapropiado**

**Seguro**

**Vamos entonces…**

* * *

_

* * *

Que tanto no había pasado para que incluso en estos momentos pudieran entablar una conversación como personas civilizadas._

_Todo se remonta a hace unas cuantas décadas, en aquel entonces kagome ya había cumplido sus 25 años era toda una mujer, plena, hermosa e independiente… estaba siempre al pendiente de su amado Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que atendía a sus ojos, ayudaba a los sirvientes y continuaba convirtiéndose en una mejor__persona pero un día callo en inseguridad y en el temor… en ese instante apareció Kagura de la nada asegurándole que podría ayudarla. Todo era una trampa debido al rencor que le tenía__la mujer youkai, a fin de cuentas ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el lord del Oeste._

_Aprovechando la ingenuidad de la humana, kagura le dijo que tarde o temprano terminaría como una anciana decrepita mientras que su amado y sus hijos seguirían viéndose tan jóvenes como siempre._

_Ella lo sabía por que Inuyasha era la prueba viviente de que los hanyou tenían mas resistencia y longevidad que los humanos, entonces temió mucho a su destino y se dejo controlar por la dama de los vientos._

_Esta le dio la habilidad de permanecer exactamente como estaba, con la apariencia de joven que poseía, Sin embargo fue corrompida por dentro, cosa que le costo la vida de no ser por la ayuda de Colmillo sagrado kagome no hubiera vivido para contarlo… si es que a eso podría llamársele vida… todo en este mundo tiene una consecuencia__y ella__la padeció. Su belleza quedo intacta pasaban los años, como si nada, no muchas mujeres se pueden ver de 25 años cuando en realidad tenían 55 pero a pesar de ser joven eso no la hacia rejuvenecer en el interior. Ella padecía de lar enfermedades__naturales de la senectud sin importar su exterior._

_Pero todo en este mundo llega a su final y la muerte era algo que kagome no podía evitar, Aun que la espada de sesshomaru pudiese dar vida… solo funcionaba una vez y esa oportunidad se había ido para la miko cuando fue revivida después de__morir a__manos de kagura._

_Por si fuera poco la mujer tenia una extraña enfermedad a parte, olvidaba poco a poco… cosas simples, fechas, lugares, personas hasta que comenzaba a "borrar"__parte__de su vida iba en retroceso conforme avanzaban los años… a estas altura ni siquiera recordaba que tenia 70 años… dos hijos grandes, varios amigos que habían partido con anterioridad y también olvido aquellos momentos que paso con__aquel hombre que__había significado todo en su vida. Sesshomaru._

_Al lord solo le quedaba seguir con la farsa, hacerle creer a kagome que el tiempo__no__había pasado y ver por su bienestar a pesar de que le daba miedo… ser olvidado al igual que sus propios hijos. Pero sin duda el temor más grande de todos… era__perderla para siempre._

**Toc, toc-**_yamaneko escucho que llamaban a la puerta y la abrió de inmediato_**-¿si?**

**Esta mi Mujer despierta-**_pregunto sesshomaru_

**Así es-**_asintió con la cabeza_**-Despertó para ir al baño y por que tenia sed… pero aun no a vuelto a quedarse dormida.**

**Sal un momento-**_abrió mas la puerta_**-dejemos que Inuyasha hable con ella**

**¡¿En verdad le permitirá eso Sesshomaru-sama?!**

**Si-**_volteo a ver a su hermano_**-Solo tienes unos instantes… entra de una vez.**

_El joven del traje color sangre encogió sus hombros y entro a la habitación, aun con miedo en su corazón se asomo y la miro directamente a sus ojos._

_La sacerdotisa se sorprendió enormemente al verlo de nuevo, con dificultad al caminar se acercó hasta donde estaba._

**¡No te esfuerces!-**_Tras decir eso fue hasta ella y la sujeto de los hombros_

**Inuyasha…**

_El ambiente fue muy pacifico, el híbrido la tenia cerca y podía percibir nuevamente su dulce aroma… aquel que hacia mucho no olía._

_Inexplicablemente kagome sentía mucha paz al reencontrarse con el después de haber terminado de una manera algo dolorosa. No se arrepentía de haber elegido a Sesshomaru sobre el hanyou pero si le causaba remordimiento no haber terminado__de la mejor manera posible con aquel que significo tanto para ella._

_Inuyasha estaba feliz de verla casi igual como la primera vez que la vio, solo que ahora estaba más alta, delgada, su cuerpo había alcanzado al fin su madurez, sus__cabellos negros y ondulados estaban casi por debajo de la cintura de la joven._

**¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-**_dijo tras un incomodo silencio_**-¿Acaso Sesshomaru no te ha visto¿Peleaste con él?**

**Él…bueno-**_piensa un poco mas en sus palabras_**-No se encuentra aquí ahora, yo percibí tu olor decidí venir a verte… para saber si estabas bien**

**Entiendo-**_algo más tranquila_**-Me da gusto volverte a ver… ya que creí que estabas molesto conmigo y por eso**

**Yo jamás lo estaría… es verdad que me enojo y pierdo la cabeza pero jamás… te desearía ningún mal o te guardaría algún rencor kagome.**

**De verdad me pone feliz escucharte decir eso**

**No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, Sesshomaru podría llegar en cualquier momento y ahora no tengo ánimos de pelear contra él… por eso solo vine de manera rápida-**_baja la mirada_**-Para decirte lo mucho que te aprecio, que no me arrepiento de nada… fui muy afortunado al conocerte **

**Inuyasha… yo también-**_llora un poco_**-Creo lo mismo que tú**

**Cuídate mucho Kagome y por favor trata de ser lo mas feliz posible, aun que me duela aceptarlo… él te ama… y sé que estarás bien a su lado**

_La despedida fue corta pero es que el semblante del hanyou comenzaba a decaer y no quería llorar enfrente de ella, por eso se fue lo antes posible._

_Su hermano lo miro extrañado pero no le pregunto nada, sabía que a pesar de__tantos__años el híbrido no había conseguido olvidarse de la sacerdotisa._

* * *

_En los últimos años ambos se habían acercado un poco más, relativamente por supuesto, ya que Inuyasha supo lo de kagura y fue a buscar una explicación por parte de su medio hermano. Él cual en su desesperación acabo con la vida de la youkai de los vientos, un movimiento precipitado ya que pudo sacarle más__información y así poder encontrar una cura… pero el taiyoukai estaba tan lleno de rabia que no pensó en nada mas que acabar con la miserable existencia de aquella maldita que le había causado ese daño a su Mujer._

**Por cruel que pueda escucharse-**_dijo la madre del taiyoukai que salio de la nada_**-Solo te queda esperar la muerte de esta humana…**

**Madre… no sabia que estabas aquí**

**Estas muy demacrado-**_se acerco a su rostro y lo acaricio_**-Me duele verte así**

**Si lo sé-**_desvía la mirada_**-Kagome es humana… sé muy bien que no te agrada**

**No interesa, mas bien es que a ti si te agrada y mucho mas que eso… pero no puedes hacer nada por ella… es el ciclo normal de un ser… incluso nosotros los youkai nos llega la hora solo que es mas tardado**

**¡¡MALDITA SEA!!-**_dijo entre dientes mientras se maldecía una y otra vez_**-No se por que demonios no podemos vivir a la misma velocidad, si así fuera… no estaría tan desesperado y con esta maldita incertidumbre **

**Hmmm, Sesshomaru por favor trata de estar mas tranquilo. No ganas nada haciendo esto mejor sigue como hasta ahora y da gracias por que esa mujer te dio dos hijos fuertes y muy capaces… a pesar de ser híbridos ellos tienen tu sangre y no pasaran dificultades**

**No me arrepiento de nada ni menosprecio a mis hijos pero ellos no pueden remplazar a kagome-**_comenzaba alejarse poco a poco mientras su madre lo dejaba ir como si nada mientras ella también se iba del castillo, entre susurros el youkai seguía hablando consigo mismo_**-Volveré a estar solo… sin ella a mi lado**

_Esa fría nevada había cubierto, casi sepultado, el castillo del lord de las tierras del Oeste. Las ventanas de la planta baja estaban en blanco por la pobre vista de los alrededores; en el interior de la morada se mantenía estable en cuanto a la__temperatura por las grandes cantidades de leña en las distintas chimeneas ubicadas estratégicamente en el lugar._

* * *

_

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que vinieron los hijos de ambos__a visitar a su progenitora en estos momentos las cosas habían empeorado cada vez era mas difícil para él…_

**He traído su comida kagome-sama-**_entro Yamaneko a la habitación con una bandeja llena de manjares calientes para desaparecer el frío_

**Gracias-**_sonrió sin muchas ganas_**-Sesshomaru… el aun sigue aquí**

**El señor… esta comiendo también pero en su estancia**

**¿Por cuánto tiempo más… me tendrá en este lugar?**

**No lo sé pero en un momento mas vendrá a verla**

**No entiendo-**_algo asustada_**-Por que me tiene prisionera en este lugar… hmmm**

**¡¡No conseguirá a colmillo de acero de esta manera!!**

**Las intenciones de sesshomaru-sama no son esas… más bien**

**Entonces-**_dijo alterada_**-¡¿Qué otra razón tendría para secuestrarme?!**

**No estas en posición de cuestionarme-**_una voz grave salio de la oscuridad del cuarto y se acerco a la mujer_**-¡¿No crees?!**

**Sesshomaru…**

_Ella le veía con rencor pero el estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal, la miko había olvidado si quiera que amaba al youkai estaba cada vez peor… ahora solo sabia que estaba con Inuyasha para recolectar los fragmentos._

_Ni naraku, ni miroku, ni sango, ni siquiera kikyo habían aparecido en aquel entonces por eso su falta de recuerdos la hacían asustarse mas puesto que ella__había visto la__crueldad de sesshomaru cuando intento matarla al sacar a colmillo sagrado de aquel pedestal en los restos de Inutaisho._

**Tienes miedo pero-**_la sujeta del mentón_**-aun así… no te quedas callada**

**Eres muy altanero lo se por que es como te comportaste en la batalla contra Inuyasha-**_cerro los ojos_**-además tu detestas a los humanos**

**Si pero…**

**¿Pero?**

**Tu-**_se acerca cada vez mas a su rostro_**-No me resultas nada desagradable**

**Ah-**_sonrojada_**-Hmm**

_Era imposible no sentirse intimidada e incluso sonrojada al estar delante de semejante ejemplar de belleza, placer y delicia en un solo ser._

_Además en los recuerdos de kagome no había aquel sentimiento de cariño que le__profesaba a Inuyasha… ahora simplemente recordaba que lo había conocido hace poco menos de una semana._

_Al taiyoukai le gustaba verla estremecer ante sus caricias como la primera vez y__sentirse en paz en su fantasía, al menos eso lo hacia olvidarse de la cruel realidad __Con delicadeza tomo la frágil mano de la sacerdotisa y la sujeto con fuerza mientras sus bellos ojos dorados se adentraban en la mirada de la mujer descubriendo que en alguna parte de su mente existía el recuerdo de todo el tiempo__que pasaron juntos a__pesar de que la razón estuviese ausente por unos momentos_

**Kagome…**

**Ahhhh-**_No se resistía ante las palabras, gestos y miradas de su "captor" ella disfrutaba cada momento a su lado… aun inconscientemente_

**No puedo… estar sin ti-**_dijo entre los besos dados al cuello de ella_**-No te vayas**

**Sesshomaru… ahhh**

_¡¿Por qué respondía ante las caricias de un desconocido?! Se preguntaba una y otra vez esperando una respuesta coherente pero sin mucho éxito._

_De todas formas al momento de estar entre sus brazos ella olvidaba cualquier pena o pesar… era algo tan placentero_

…

…

…

……

* * *

_

* * *

Si embargo… a pesar de todo…_

_Ese cruel día llego mientras la cansada mujer yacía en esa fría cama envuelta en la oscuridad con la única compañía de aquel extraño… ese desconocido que a su vez era tan familiar y le inspiraba tanta confianza su nombre era sesshomaru… esa persona__que cuidaba de ella y la veía de manera dulce._

**ahh-**_la falta de aire era evidente además tosía con mas frecuencia mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana de la habitación_**-¡Me duele mucho la garganta! Es molesto toser tanto…**

**Supongo… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?**

**¿Hmmm?-**_le mira confundida_**-No muchas gracias…**

**¿Tienes sueño?**

**Un poco-**_suspiro_**-Ya es de noche… no piensas irte a dormir…**

**No, estaré contigo un poco mas-**_la sujeta de la mano_**-Aun no tengo sueño**

**Mientes-**_sonríe_**-De todas formas gracias por esperar a que duerma… siempre haces lo mismo… bueno desde hace algunos días**

**Si, apenas tengo poco-**_miente de nuevo, ya lleva años haciendo lo mismo por miedo a alejarse siquiera un momento de ella_

_Tose nuevamente y con más agitación en su respiración acompañada de la falta de aliento por un breve momento, él se acerca hasta la orilla de la cama y se sienta a su lado tratando de ayudarla… el susto paso rápido por que ella volvió a estar más__estable. Sesshomaru la arropo mas y le quito el cabello de enfrente de su rostro__para__poder ver su bello rostro mejor_

**Me traes agua-**_dijo casi susurrando la mujer_**-me duele la garganta…**

**Si-**_se pone de pie y va por ella de manera demasiado rápida, el miedo lo corrompe poco a poco pero al llegar aun la ve sonriendo en la cama como si nada… un nuevo susto que había pasado… como tantos otros_

**Gracias…**

**No hay de que**

**Ahora si tengo sueño-**_comento mientras se acomodaba entre las cobijas, cobertores y la misma cama para estar mas cómoda_**-Me voy a dormir… los ojos se me cierran solos-**_entre su risa tose un poco_**-¡Buenas noches!**

**Descansa… aquí estaré hasta que duermas**

**¡Que lindo!**

**Hmmm**

_Sus miradas se encontraron una vez mas pero el taiyoukai noto algo diferente en el semblante de su mujer… estaba mas pálida y después pudo ver en sus bellos ojos cafés oscuros… cierto destello para después dar paso a una oscuridad en su mirar_

_En ese instante pudo sentir un vació en su estomago y un dolor en el pecho que no__podía explicar. Sin darse cuenta apretó mas la mano en con la cual sujetaba a kagome__y ella hizo lo mismo dándole a entender que estaba aun presente… aun que no por mucho, los labios de la miko solo pronunciaron unas cuantas palabras_

**¿Quién eres?**

**Ahhh-**_aquello provoco el repentino derramamiento de lágrimas del youkai que nunca había sentido esa pregunta… tan… directa_

**Kagome… yo…**

**Ahhh… eres… tú eres-**_una sonrisa se le dibujo para después seguir hablando_**-eres mi querido Sesshomaru**

**Hmm-**_trago saliva y la beso_**-Kagome… ¡Kagome! Puedes recordarme… ¿cierto?**

**Por supuesto… eres la persona que amo…**

**Kagome… no sabes cuanto-**_se paro en seco cuando perdió la fuerza en la mano de la miko, ella la había dejado caer sin aviso alguno_

**¡Te amo!**

_La respiración de la mujer se detuvo ante los ojos atónitos de su youkai, recostada cómodamente en la almohada y con su sonrisa habitual fue como kagome…_

_Durmió para siempre. Las lagrimas del Lord no cesaban en absoluto solo la miraba como si nada y a pesar de estar en ese dilema nunca perdió su calma... solo__la observaba y esperaba que despertase pero ella no lo aria._

_Apretó fuerte sus puños hasta que la sangre se comenzó a derramar entre sus__brazos,__sus dientes eran apretados con la misma fuerza la calma… comenzaba a desaparecer, fue entonces cuando se puso de pie y salio del castillo para encontrarse con la nieve derretida y la luz de la luna de un color tan distinto._

**Kagome…**

_Susurro entre dientes para después en vuelto en la ira se transformo en ese enorme youkai perro y ladro por instinto a esa luna tan lejana que parecía comprender la perdida del señor del lugar._

_El estruendo fue tal que todos en los alrededores salieron despavoridos mientras que no muy lejos de ahí un hanyou recostado en las ramas de un árbol comenzó a llorar… puesto que sabía la razón de la gran pena de su hermano_

…

_Kagome había muerto finalmente…_

…

_Kasemaru pudo escuchar los lamentos de su padre y le comunico la noticia a su joven hermana quien lloro desconsolada en los brazos de su hermano. Cuando se deshago por completo todo volvió a la normalidad y el youkai regreso hacia donde estaba su mujer y la encontró rodeada de sus sirvientes quieres lloraban por su muerte también en especial el demonio gato que se maldecía y__golpeaba al piso sin__razón._

**Déjenme a solo-**_ordeno y de inmediato le obedecieron_

**Con su permiso… Sesshomaru-sama-**_se despidió yamaneko_

**Ahh-**_suspiro entre su inmensa soledad_**-Al final… pudiste recordarme… **

_Entre su propio llanto se quedo dormido a los pies de la sacerdotisa, secretamente tenia la ilusión de no despertar jamás… y seguirla hasta el lugar donde descansan los humanos eternamente._

* * *

_

* * *

Entre sus muchos sueños hubo uno en especial donde estaba lleno de flores, un lago, puentes y un templo en medio de tanta belleza… el estaba parado en medio de todo eso cuando pudo distinguir a lo lejos una figura de mujer… corrió tras ella pero no era kagome mas bien era una mujer mayor de__largos cabellos__que estaban casi por el suelo, era Izayoi, ella lo guió hasta donde estaba una sacerdotisa descansando en ese bello césped ¡Era su Mujer!_

**¡¿Kagome?!**

**Sesshomaru-**_le sonríe_**-Discúlpame por hacerte sufrir tanto**

**Hmm-**_baja la mirada para después abrazarla_**-Tu nunca hiciste tal cosa**

**De todas formas lo siento, por te causado un dolor muy fuerte-**_lo acaricia_**-y no quiero que estés mal por mi culpa… estoy bien, no tengas dudas**

**Pero…**

**Unos instantes antes de… mi muerte puede recordar todo y todas las cosas buenas que hiciste por mi, supongo que fue un milagro que se me concedió para poder marcharme tranquila y no tener atadoras en el mundo**

**¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?**

**Vivir…**

**Ahhh-**_se sorprendió un poco_

**Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… vivir… debo irme, no puedo estar mucho tiempo solo quería despedirme de una mejor manera**

**Kagome-**_bajo la mirada para después ser besado en la mejilla por ella_

**Nunca… te voy a olvidar… incluso aun que mi mente me obligue a hacerlo**

…

**Adiós**

**Nunca pude decírtelo-**_se avergonzó un poco sin embargo_**-Pero… Te amo**

**Siempre-**_se aleja poco a poco_**-Lo supe…**

**Lo sabías antes que yo me pudiera dar cuenta**

**Si**

**Me alegro**

_Una luz se apoderaba del youkai mientras que podía sentir un calor interior que se apoderaba de el para despertar como si nada en aquel frío cuarto en el cual seguía__el inerte cuerpo de la Miko, esta vez la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo lejos envuelta en las sabanas de la cama, la cual había compartido desde hace tanto… la dejo ante los pies de un templo donde busco a la sacerdotisa del lugar para que le diera un entierro digno y se encargara de lo demás._

_Algo más tranquilo y sabiendo que su mujer descansaba en paz, Curiosamente a un lado de la tumba de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, pudo volver a casa_

**Bienvenido, Sesshomaru-sama-**_saludo uno de los sirvientes_

**Hmmm iré a dormir un poco mas, no quiero que me molesten por favor**

**Desde luego…**

**Me pregunto-**_se dijo para si mismo mientras subía por las escaleras_**-Si nos reencontraremos o quizás… nos toquen lugares distintos**

…

……

_No hubo respuesta y eso solo ocasiono unos cuantos suspiros de su parte_

…

**Tanto tiempo solo y ahora me siento tan diferente-**_sonríe_**-Ningún humano tuvo la suerte o satisfacción de verme derrotado o de rodillas… pero esa Mujer-**_dijo con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba en la cama-_**Si pudo lograrlo**

…

**Espero al menos-**_dijo antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo_**-Que pueda verte en mis sueños… aun que sean falsos…**

…

…

**FIN**

…

…

* * *

**

* * *

Soralove.- **_ahhh lo sé es triste pero tenia ganas de hacerlo, por que varias canciones me inspiraban a ello, ahora que recuerdo debería continuar mi fic de "Encontrándonos en la oscuridad" pero bueno espero hacerlo pronto. Quejas, dudas lo que gusten… dejen un review o vayan a mi perfil… chequen todo y les mando un beso enorme y les deseo lo mejor en las futuras fiesta y año nuevo_

_P.D.- Espero que el fic no haya estado muy "drogado" (raro) como para que no lo entendieran espero haber podido explicarme bien._

**DICIEMBRE 2007**


	2. Epilogo

**Unos instantes antes de….**

* * *

-Epilogo-

* * *

Por.- _**SoraLove**_

****

****

_Las lluvias constantes de noviembre eran las que azotaban con mas fuerza desde hace ya algún tiempo. Nadie salía de la protección de sus hogares por miedo a ser arrastrados por la corriente de tantos ríos desbordados que había en la región._

_Pero había una extraña movilización desde tempranas horas del día, varios samurai y demás guerreros decidieron apoderarse de cuanta aldea se cruzara por su camino y a su paso exterminaban a los youkai, onis y demás seres sobre naturales. Querían erradicar esas razas deplorables y peligrosas para que solo los seres humanos estuviesen en estas tierras._

**¡QUIERO QUE BUSQUEN POR LOS ALREDEDORES Y SI ENCUENTRAN UN MONSTRUO NO DUDEN EN MATARLO!-**_grito un general._

**Pero si encontramos algún híbrido ¿Qué debemos hacer?**_-pregunto temeroso uno de sus subordinados._

**¡DEBEN MATARLO TAMBIEN!-**_dijo muy seguro-_**Esos seres son una vergüenza por que son vástagos de esos malditos demonios y humanos traidores.**

_Era parte la naturaleza humana temer aquello que desconocía y no comprendía por tal motivo crecían las ganas de eliminar a los peligrosos monstruos de una vez por todas y para siempre. La verdad era muy difícil acabar con todos de un solo golpe por que obviamente eran más poderosos pero no dejaba de ser una amenaza para los youkais encontrarse con algún humano pues ponía en riesgo su existencia._

_Kasemaru y Seishime, hijos de sesshomaru y kagome, estaban por lo general lejos de los lugares donde yacían los humanos; Puesto que su condición de híbridos seguía siendo un peligro para ambos._

_Pero en un día especial como el de hoy ellos debían volver, aun que estuviesen en el fin del mundo, para visitar la tumba de su querida madre. Que para desgracia de ellos estaba en los dominios ya conquistados de los humanos, anti-youkais._

_Sin embargo ellos ya tenían esa tradición de visitar sus restos desde hace tiempo, desde que murió, y nada los detendría para poder estar un momento más con su progenitora_

_Ni siquiera el peligro constante de ser eliminados._

**No será difícil distraerlos**_-seishime le dijo a su hermano muy segura de si misma-_**Solo son unos cinco, no serán problema.**

**De todas formas no deben causar mucho escándalo por que mandarían llamar a sus refuerzos y entonces nos veríamos en una situación mas difícil**

**Hmm tienes razón pero no entiendo por que ponen tanta seguridad en la tumba de nuestra madre, parece como si nos estuvieran esperando**

**Es lo mas seguro**_-intuyo kasemaru-_**Esos miserables usan a nuestra madre como carnada… por eso… por eso…**

_Tan impulsivo como el padre cuando perdía el control, kasemaru asesino a todos los guardias sin la necesidad de pelear enserio. Mientras que su hermana evoco una enorme kekai, campo de energía, para que solo estuviese la tumba de su madre sin nada a su alrededor, eso incluía a varios templos y demás samurais que vigilaban el lugar. Ante esta acción los demás habitantes optaron mejor por abandonar los alrededores pues no querían problemas y valoraban sus vidas._

**Es una lastima que no podamos cuidar siempre de la tumba de nuestra madre…**

**Lo sé pero-**_el muchacho se limpio la sangre de las garras_**-Al menos por ahora podemos hacer algo útil por ella.**

**Dudo mucho que…**

* * *

_

* * *

Una misteriosa voz saco de sus pensamientos a ambos hanyous de golpe al sentir la presencia de alguien mas en el campo de energía, que supuestamente era impenetrable, el viento movía con fuerza sus cabellos plateados y se dejaba __entrever sus ropas de__color sangre, siempre tan llamativas._

**Que… kagome-**_continuo hablando_**-hubiese querido que sus hijos mataran sin miramientos a unos simples humanos.**

**Inuyasha-oji-san (tío)**

**Hola-**_saludo despreocupado el híbrido_**-Es bueno verlos de nuevo**

**Se muy bien que-**_hablo el youkai de cabellos negros_**-Mi madre era una humana increíble y siempre ayudaba a los demás pero… ¡¡ESOS MISERABLES HUMANOS ESTABAN USANDO SU TUMBA COMO UN SEÑUELO PARA TENDERNOS UNA TRAMPA!! No me arrepiento de lo que hice.**

**Hmm…**

_Inuyasha se acerca a ellos y de sus ropas saca unas bellas flores que coloca en la tumba de kagome para después hacer una oración por su alma. Ambos hanyou se__asombran un poco, pero siguiendo el ejemplo de su "tío" se ponen a limpiar el sepulcro de la sacerdotisa y conforme avanza el tiempo se ve mucho mejor que hasta hace poco.__Unas hermosas flores, de todo tipo posible, adornaban el alrededor y un __aroma a incienso atraía mas espiritualidad al sitio._

**Ahhh-**_el mayor de los híbridos seco el sudor de su frente y contento miro como había quedado su obra_**-¡LISTO! Ahora si se ve mucho mejor, aun que me gustaría hacer un muro o algo así para que pase nadie a excepción de nosotros.**

**Tienes razón, Oji-san pero… ¿Cómo?**

**¡YA LO SÉ!-**_grito kasemaru_**-aremos una zanja alrededor de este terreno para que no puedan pasar los humanos, solo nosotros podremos ya que saltamos mucha mas distancia que ellos.**

**Supongo que esta bien-**_agrego Inu_**-Bien apártense yo me encargare de eso.**

**¿Pero?**

**¡¡BAKURYUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

_El trabajo fue duro pero finalmente terminaron y les quedo muy bien todo a pesar de las inclemencias del día, no fue ningún obstáculo para los tres hanyous. El ocaso estaba por terminar y las nubes avecinaban una tormenta aun mayor, por eso Inuyasha ordeno a sus "sobrinos" que lo mejor era que se marcharan después de todo ya había hecho mucho por su querida Madre. No hubo ningún pero de su parte y se fueron como si nada, agradeciendo la ayuda del chico de mirada __agresiva y este solo se limito a __hacerles una mueca extraña y por fin se fueron._

* * *

_

* * *

La mirada segura del hombre de ojos dorados se tornaba mas nostálgica y tras un momento de silencio se dio la vuelta y como si nada fijo su vista en el enorme árbol al lado del sepulcro de la sacerdotisa, acercándose a el hablo tranquilo._

**Debo admitir que ocultas muy bien tu "youki" y cualquier inexperto no se hubiese dado cuenta que estabas aquí pero… yo bueno, sabia que no podías faltar.**

**Ya veo-**_de aquel árbol bajo ante inuyasha su hermano youkai y le miro directo a los ojos_**-Me da algo de pena que ni mis propios hijos supieron de mi presencia.**

**Aun son jóvenes… para ser buenos Hanyous, incluso a mi me hubiese tomado mucho tiempo encontrarte hace años.

* * *

**

_**Tú esperas por mi, amor**_

_**Pero no puedo ir**_

_**Donde estas tú…**_

_**Sola llorando**_

**Supongo…**

_El lord de las tierras fue el primero en llegar a visitar la tumba de su mujer pero al sentir como se acercaban los guardias opto por ocultarse en aquel enorme árbol para después acabar con esos estorbos, pero sus propios hijos le ganaron esa satisfacción. __Se quedo a la expectativa viendo como ellos hacían tanto por mejorar aun que fuese un poco la tumba de su madre, con la ayuda de su impertinente hermano, los planes del taiyoukai eran permanecer al lado de su mujer una vez que se fueran __todos para __poder… bueno… platicar con ella._

**Siempre haces lo mismo-**_hablo inuyasha_

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Decides esperar a que todos se vayan para poder estar a solas con ella…**

**Es más fácil así-**_siendo más accesible ante las acusaciones de su hermano_**-por que siento como si ella me escuchase… **

**Hmmm**

_Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Inuyasha, pues veía a su hermano tan sensible e incluso dolido ante la situación y él se sentía fuera de lugar. Además de que le resultaba extraño verlo de esa manera._

_**Tu sabes que yo**_

_**Soy tu amigo**_

_**Y estoy sufriendo aquí**_

_**Dentro, por ti**_

****

_Sesshomaru siempre significo un gran rival, poderoso, frío y déspota el cual él tenía que vencer… así lo veía él pero en esos instantes sintió un hueco interno al ver como estaba tan expuesto e indefenso ante esa situación de perder a la mujer que amo tanto. Sin importa que ya habían pasado siete años desde la muerte de kagome, el youkai sentía como si hubiese sido hace poco y se descontrolaba más, llegadas estas fechas del __fallecimiento de la miko. De la nada apareció el torrencial y sorprendió a los __presentes pero fue la oportunidad que necesitaba el hanyou para marcharse._

**Bueno, esto se va a poner mas feo-**_salto hacia un árbol que estaba del otro lado atravesando la zanja_**-Creo que nos veremos hasta el año que viene, adiós.**

**Adiós**

_Fue la única respuesta, ni siquiera un insulto en esta ocasión, esa actitud le preocupaba a su hermano pues creía que sesshomaru era irritante por naturaleza y al no serlo demostraba una falta de interés por su propio ser._

_Cuando el lord se sintió al fin solo en aquel sitio, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse placidamente a un lado de la tumba de su mujer y suspirar un par de veces._

_**Te pido por favor**_

_**Déjame Amarte**_

****

**No importa cuantas veces haga esto-**_su mirada mostraba mucha tristeza_**-Siempre resulta muy difícil venir a verte… como la primera vez… hace ya siete años.**

_La lluvia lo había dejado prácticamente empapado y con algunas manchas de lodo, por sentarse en la tierra, pero al parecer era lo de menos. A él le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella sin importar lo difícil que era para el volver a ese frío lugar en donde dejo sus restos. El primer año que fue a visitarla seguía sin aceptarlo, le gritaba y se enojaba delante de su sepultura reclamándole por que lo había dejado solo, al paso __de los años __fue calmándose y simplemente iba para llorar a su lado._

_No era nada común que el llorase, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con kagome cuando estaba viva eran pocas las ocasiones en que ella lo había visto derramar al menos unas cuantas lagrimas. Pero a partir de su muerte eso se convirtió en algo mas normal para el taiyoukai que se mantenía frío y distante durante todo __el año pero el día en __que conmemoraba la muerte de ella era el día en que lloraba todo lo que no había podido._

**Recuerdo-**_sin querer comenzó a divagar un poco_**-Que… te preocupabas mucho al verme distante como ahora, de seguro estas molesta conmigo.**

_Levanto un poco su pierna y recargo en su rodilla el mentón, sin perder de vista la tumba,__miraba también como se derramaba al rededor toda el agua de lluvia que había caído en ella. El aguacero no ceso ni un momento pero sesshomaru ni __siquiera lo __sintió, un poco de agua no mata a un taiyoukai poderoso como él, Algo distante de lo que sucedía en su entorno seguía recordando un poco más a kagome. _

_**Como te extraño**_

_**Como te extraño**_

_**Me odio por extrañarte tanto**_

_**Y estar tan lejos de ti**_

****

_Sabia a la perfección que era el único día en que se "permitía" hacerlo, a pesar de que no había día en que dejara de pensarla… al menos en esa ocasión era más __aceptable y __normal según el mismo youkai._

_Las ráfagas de viento hacían que el cuerpo de aquel hombre temblase incluso en contra de su voluntad, pero cada vez era más el frío que sentía… en el cuerpo y en__el alma por__igual. Cuando perdemos a alguien amado todo y cada cosa nos recuerda a esa persona; Sesshomaru no era la excepción ya que a pesar de negar el frío que __sentía, recordó __como su mujer siempre estaba a su lado viendo por el y practicante obligándolo a cubrirse en las temporadas en que la temperatura disminuía._

**Me ponías-**_seguía hablando en voz baja_**-Esas mantas… que me hacían sentir incomodo por no poder moverme, Tu sabias mejor que nadie que solo hacia falta que estuvieses cerca de mi cuerpo para que yo volviese a sentir el calor, sin importar que estuviese a varios grados bajo cero. **

_**Quiero llorar**_

_**Arrodillando frente a ti**_

_**Nunca pensé que el destino**_

_**Nos separaría de**_

_**Esta manera, Amor…**_

****

_Entre sus memorias también estaba la enfermedad que pasó la sacerdotisa y por ella fue que olvidaba detalles, varias cosas, personas… toda una vida._

_Eso también fue mucho para nuestro príncipe pero él… él estaba tan embelezado con su querida humana que… eso era irrelevante, siempre y cuando él estuviese mirándola, procurando por ella todo estaba bien._

_La penumbra de la noche se presento y solo se miraban los ojos ámbar del taiyoukai que seguía aun recargado en la lapida de su amada; tantas cosas cruzaban por su cabeza… pensó en mucha gente que mato y también el dolor que debió ocasionar a sus seres cercanos. El karma que le había tocado era muy doloroso y lo peor del asunto es que el hubiese preferido que esas maldades se le regresaran a él mil veces si fuera necesario, pero el destino sabe exactamente__donde cobrarnos las cuentas… En aquello que mas valoramos… en este caso seria kagome, sesshomaru sentía que el __pago de sus__pecados era la muerte de su Sacerdotisa sin embargo le paresia muy excesivo._

_Entre su misma desesperación le reclamaba incluso a "colmillo sagrado" era una espada sorprendente capaz de regresar la vida a mil personas… pero no podía recuperar a la única que le importaba._

_**Estaba como un loco, mi amor**_

_**Amándote…**_

_**Y en mis recuerdos**_

_**Intento encontrarte**_

_**Pero no puedo atraparte, Mi amor**_

****

_El dolor que amedrentaba en su pecho se hacia mayor y eso le preocupaba un poco, no quería perder el control de su ser, terminar como un simple "bulto" que camina solo por que respira pero no esta vivo._

_No podía permitírselo por que… entre sueños muchas veces, kagome se había manifestado ante él suplicándole que viviera plenamente… esa era la felicidad de __la __humana, saber que aquel al que le entrego todo estaba con vida. Por ello mismo sesshomaru había cambiado aun que fuese un poco, ayudo a muchos humanos a regresar a la vida; oculto para que nadie sospechara o intentase atacarlo._

_Sentía que haciendo tal cosa podría remediar un poco todo lo malo que había hecho con su existencia… además de que él deseaba reencontrarse con ella._

**Si alguien me digiera que si me mato en este momento podré estar a tu lado, no dudaría en hacerlo-**_confeso muy decidido_**-Pero… ni siquiera sé que suceda después de eso… no me perdonaría que por mi imprudencia descarte la única oportunidad de verte otra vez.**

_**En el mundo de el cielo y mar**_

_**No se puede**_

_**Solo en el paraíso**_

_**Te podré ver**_

_**Seguiré intentando**_

_**Y no perderé las esperanzas**_

_**Frente al mar mirando al cielo**_

_**Y verte de nuevo**_

****

_Finalmente se puso de pie y dando una ultima vista al sepulcro y tras derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor; Se dispuso a marcharse, regresar a vagar por el mundo,__con la esperanza de poder terminar al fin sus días y que en una noche como cualquiera la muerte viniese por el… su única petición por la cual había orado desde que falleció su mujer era verla nuevamente abrazarla y sentirla suya como hace tiempo. Incluso si tenía que irse al infierno al menos… al menos deseaba verla antes de partir para siempre a la agonía eterna._

**No me arrepiento de nada de lo he hecho por que no me preocupaba nada mas que vivir el presente en aquel momento-**_abriendo los ojos se encontró con un grupo de hombres en su camino_**-Pero ahora… sé un poco mas gracias a ti… kagome…**

**¡¡¿HE QUE DIABLOS DICES DEMONIO?!!-**_pregunto uno de los soldados que le apuntaba con una lanza._

**General Tenko… deberíamos eliminarlo cuanto antes-**_dijo el mayor de ellos que estaba mirándolo con odio_**-Sin duda es un Youkai…**

_**Nunca pensé que**_

_**La Maldita muerte**_

_**Me separaría tan pronto**_

_**De ti, mi amor.**_

****

****

**Mi nombre es Sesshomaru…**

**¡¿Qué?! ESO NO NOS INTERESA EN LO MAS…**

_De un movimiento más que veloz, el taiyoukai noqueo a todos y cada uno de los miserables que osaron molestarlo en ese momento._

_No los mato, a pocos metros yacía su mujer, No quería dejar cadáveres a su alrededor después de ver lo que sus hijos y su hermano habían hecho por su tumba, las flores estaban tan bellas como si la lluvia hubiese respetado ese lugar._

_Camino más y más hasta que el sol le ilumino el rostro, Escucho a lo lejos el __sonido __del __mar… suave, delicado y tranquilizante resonando en sus oídos __Sus ojos daban crédito __a la hermosa vista que se apreciaba en aquel risco donde se encontraba, el viento acariciando sus cabellos y jugueteando con sus ropas, los destellos reflejados en el __oleaje como si se tratara de una visión divina._

**No tengo idea por que aprecio esta belleza cuando no estas conmigo… fueron más de un par de veces que vinimos a este mismo sitio y yo nunca me percate de ello**

_**Solo en el paraíso**_

_**Te podré ver…**_

_**Seguiré intentando**_

_**Y no perderé las esperanzas**_

****

****

**Puede ser quizás que-**_continuo hablando con los ojos cerrados_**-Que no lo notaba por que nunca te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

_En el momento en que se dispuso a mirar nuevamente el lugar pudo divisar a lo lejos una mujer que le veía desde el mar, el corazón se acelero demasiado y sin dudarlo ni un segundo fue hasta donde se encontraba._

_Cuando estuvo frente a frente pudo sentir el calor en su cuerpo, las lagrimas volvían a apoderarse de él, La mujer volteo y sonrió como de costumbre… su querida kagome estaba ante sus ojos y el no podía contener su felicidad.__No le interesaba el ¿Por qué? O el ¿Cómo? Simplemente deseaba besarla._

**Kagome…**

_Susurro tiernamente hasta sentir sus calidos labios haciendo contacto con los suyos, tantas veces soñó con ella pero no podía estrecharla entre sus brazos por eso y A modo de saber si se trataba de un sueño más abrazo la cintura de la Miko._

_Las manos temblorosas palpaban que se trataba del mismo cuerpo que hasta hace tiempo habían tocado, acariciado y amado… era ella sin duda._

_Kagome se separo un poco; con ternura posó su mano en la mejilla de su amado y acariciándolo se disponía a hablarle_

**Sesshomaru…**

_El solo sonido de su nombre en labios de su mujer era irresistible, el la abrazo con el temor de que pudiera irse y dejarlo nuevamente. No quería oírla decirle adiós como la noche que murió, seria demasiado soportarlo otra vez._

_**Frente al mar mirando al cielo**_

_**Y verte de nuevo**_

****

****

_Ella comprendió de inmediato el miedo de su compañero por eso mismo le miro directamente a los ojos y sujetando con fuerza su mano se acercó hasta su hombro y se recargo en el._

**Mi amor…**

**¿Hmmm?-**_pregunto temeroso de la respuesta_

**Finalmente… volveremos a estar juntos…**

**¡¡Ah!!**

**Simplemente duerme como si nada pasara y al despertar… me encontraras a tu lado y estaremos en un mejor lugar, los dos**

**No importa…**

**¿He?-**_lo miro algo confundida_

**Siempre y cuando pueda estar a tu lado… lo demás no me importa…**

_A fin de cuentas se le cumplió su petición al lord de las tierras del oeste, quizás Enma-sama se apiado de su alma al ponerlo junto a su mujer o sencillamente era un capricho más creador. Lo importante es que Sesshomaru pasara la eternidad amándola y cuidándola tal como él deseo._

_Kagome también rogaba desde la primera vez que llego al campo sagrado… que algún día pudiese reencontrarse con el amor de su vida y pagarle todo lo que hizo por ella durante su vida, convalecencia y aun después de muerta._

**Fin**

* * *

**

* * *

Soralove**_**.- **__Hola nuevamente a todos ok, varios mas van a querer matarme por haber matado (en mi fic) a sessho… pero entiéndanme tenia que estar con su amada, aun que debo admitir que hay muchas Incoherencias jajaja, por ejemplo supuestamente los youkais van a otro sitio donde descansan por la eternidad (como Inutaisho, si lo recuerdan) Otra cosa es que hable de Enma-sama que en la cultura oriental es como el "San pedro" para nosotros los católicos… el encargado de__decidir a donde deben ir__las almas… hmmm veamos… también existe la posibilidad de la reencarnación pero como kagome ya era una creí que lo mejor era que se quedara tal y como esta para poder esperar a su sessho. Pero como ya he dicho antes, es UN FAN FIC así que ahí radica todo lo ilógico e imposible que no comprendan, jeje. Gracias por haber leído este Drama-fic por que de plano yo misma me pongo triste nada mas de escribirlo y no se diga leerlo, ahh y casi se me olvida… la canción que pongo en medio de los diálogos (si la que esta en negrita y cursiva) es de una novela coreana llamada "Escalera al cielo" por cierto esta excelente por si quieren buscar la canción su nombre es _**Bo go shipda**_ (te extraño) recomiendo oírla mientras leen este epilogo a mi me ayuda mucho. Ok ya no los entretengo mas, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos en otra ocasión_

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo.-** **leidy otaku** aiora-chan **seishime**ladymaryandsesshy **Draiko** DarKagura **Aabla** SessKag

* * *

**FEBRERO 2008**


End file.
